Quickstick and Stirfry
by aratcorien
Summary: FINISHED. Selvine: Selphie is sick, Irvine and Quistis try to make her feel better with chicken soup and a secret... will Squall ever find his TV? One Shot and a bit of comic fluff


Irvine could hear Selphie laughing from the Cafeteria. It was odd to think that the voice he heard was his girlfriend, not that surprising, it was Selphie, but she was sick and didn't have much voice. That was why he was bringing her lunch: she was supposed to be snuggled under the army of blankets he had tucked her into snoozing and sniffling away to books on tape. But anyone who knew Selphie knew that she never stayed in one place when she was bored. Irvine shook his head, smirking through one corner of his face as he carried the steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup, orange juice and grapefruit on a tray as he rounded the Balamb Garden walkway to see Selphie huddled in her pajamas and a blanket sitting on the bench in front of the dorms with none other than Quistis.   
  
"I thought I'd left you in your room, sweetheart!" Irvine drawled, smiling as Selphie jumped a little and looked guiltily at him.  
  
"Yeah, ALODE" Selphie answered, surprising herself with the lack of being able to pronounce "alone" properly.  
  
"I've been trying to convince her to go back to her room, but she's stubborn as always" Quistis interjected,   
  
"Good job" Irvine said, kicking Selphie's fuzzy slippered toes playfully with his shoe.   
  
"C'mon, darlin. Up, up up!"   
  
"Aaawwww... IRRVVYY... Quaslis... Quickstick... ACHOO! ah. ouw. Quis-tis was just gedding to da good bart" Selphie whined, dancing slightly to avoid the onslaught of Irvine's boot.  
  
Quistis rolled her eyes and placed her hands lightly on her hips before laughing slightly,  
  
"Anyone that calls me "quickstick" doesn't deserve to hear my story."  
  
"I didd't mean'it... ah... ahh....; ACHOOzllz"  
  
"I'll come by later. Get Better Stirfry" Quistis said, waving as she turned,  
  
"Stirfry?!"  
  
"It's only fair... you DID call me quickstick. Take care, Irvine, she might end up getting you in the end" Quistis giggled, before walking into a couple of ambient Trepies who furiously worked at getting her back on her feet and appologizing as if life itself depended on it. Irvine chuckled at his little "stirfry", who stood dejectedly trying to think of something to call back, then remembering she had no voice and shrugging cutely before turning to Irvine and the dorms.   
  
"C'mon Stirfry, let's get you back to your dorm before someone decides to serve you with rice"  
  
*sniffle*"Veddy fuddy, Misder Kiddeas" Selphie retorted, sulkily walking back to her dorm while dragging her blanket behind her like a six year old.  
  
Selphie's room smelled of Eucalyptus, thanks to a thoughtful Edea, and citrus fruit as Irvine took the tray off Selphie's lap, placed it on the desk and tugged Selphie's blankets more snuggly around her.  
  
"Irvy... you're godda suffixade me" Selphie whined underneath a tissue as she blew. Crumpling up the used item, she was about to attempt to throw the tissue into the trash, but Irvine leaned over and brought the bin to Selphie's bedside, grinning at her and patting her head.  
  
"Fuddy duddy." Selphie said, sticking her tongue out. Irvine took that moment to lean in and kiss her cheek, to which Selphie snorted,  
  
"You're godda get sick!"  
  
"At least I'll be around you, darlin'"  
  
Selphie gushed slightly,  
  
"You take good care of me"  
  
"That'd be because I love you, girl" Irvine said, a bit too quick, realising what he had just said, and jolting, but not before Selphie went wide eyed and started bouncing the best she could on her bed.  
  
"You looove me! You looooove me! Irvide Kiddeas loves me!! I caught you, ya said it! You love me!... oooo... headrush" Selphie danced, holding her head and slipping back down farther into the covers while the room swirled in pretty colours.   
  
After Irvine stopped blushing, he leaned over to where Selphie was now burrowed up to half her face in the covers.  
  
"You mead it?" he heard the muffled voice of the spunky brunette fuzz its way from under the comforter.  
  
"Yes, I surely do."  
  
"Really really?"  
  
"What do you think, snifflesnort?" Irvine laughed, as Selphie scrunched up what he could see of her face.  
  
"Firsd stirfry, now I'm snifflesnord? What kidda names're those?"   
  
Irvine was leaning with both elbows on her bed, knees on the floor as he kissed her forehead,   
  
"How about Sefie the Sexy One?"  
  
"Ya. I like dat one bedder" Sefie the Sexy One nodded, coming a bit higher in her covers. Irvine was about to kiss her, when he jumped up like a lightbulb had just gone off.  
  
"Wait one second! I know what I forgot to do!"  
  
"Ged a brain?" Selphie asked,  
  
"Yes! No! Hey, no comments from the peanut gallery!" Irvine stammered, flicking his hat back on his head before shrugging his leather duster over his shoulders.  
  
"Now I'm a peadut?"  
  
"Huh?... nevermind... I'll be right back!" Irvine said, striding out of the door and janking his and her keycards from his duster pocket.  
  
"Where are you goingg?" Selphie scratched out before the door closed. She thought she could hear Irvine reply something about his room, but she didn't listen too careful. Blowing her nose with yet another tissue, Selphie thought about what had just happened.  
  
Other than having a clugged nasal system, too much orange juice, and being tucked in so tight she couldn't budge, she felt amazingly good. 'He said he loves me' she thought, chucking the tissue in the trash, 'he really does!' she continued, before being jarred from her contemplative state with Irvine bursting into her room with a swipe, swoosh and tumble as he rolled a tv stand in behind him.  
  
"Irvy... what's dat for?" Selphie asked, scrunching up half her face, and leaning forward in her bed.  
  
"This, m'dear, is for watching... this" Irvine said, plugging in the tv, and pulling something off the stand with a flourish.  
  
"OMIHYDE Irvy.. you DO love me!" she exclaimed, eyes growing wide.  
  
"Yeah, I really do... just don't you get too excited, now" Irvine finished, pushing the tape into the VCR and throwing the case on the tv stand face up to read,  
  
"The Adventures of the Knight and the Dragon" starring none other than "Sir" Laguna Loire. Shrugging off his duster, and placing his hat on top of the tv before pulling off his boots, Irvine snagged the controller, pressed play and playfully shoved Selphie to the side of her bed so he could get on beside her. Selphie immediately snuggled into Irvine's shoulder as he set a strong arm around her frame, relishing the moment as the opening credits started to roll.  
  
"Irvy?"  
  
"Yeah, Sefie?"  
  
"da lights are still od"  
  
"Odd, are they?" Irvine mimiked, grabbing an elastic band from Selphie's bedside table and flicking the lightswitch with an eraser he catapulted off of the rubber band. Selphie chuckled softly,  
  
"Thadk you... Irvy?"  
  
"Something else?"  
  
"Popcord"  
  
"Don't push your luck. Plus, it'll scratch your throat" Irvine answered, letting the rubber band fall back to her table and kissing her forehead, "now let's just watch the movie"  
  
Selphie nodded, trailing her hand to find his. Halfway through the incredibly bad acting and even worse special effects, Selphie turned from her enrapturement to look at Irvine's face, deep in enjoyment of another boom mike falling into the screen.  
  
"Irvy?"  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"I love you" Irvine looked down at the petite sniffle monster gazing up at him,  
  
"I love you, too darlin. Always have."  
  
"Thadks"  
  
"Welcome, now Shh... they're just gettin' to the part" Irvine said, kissing her hand, and turning back to the screen. Yeah, this was right.  
  
------------------------  
  
Quistis knocked on Selphie's door before pushing the release button to open it. She had come to finish her story about Zell hanging off the second floor walkway, but saw instead Selphie and Irvine cuddled together sleeping as the tv screen bathed them in blue light.  
  
"So that's where Squall's tv went" Quistis whispered to herself, before turning the tv off and ejecting the tape. Smirking at the title, Quistis pulled one of the blankets onto Irvine before exiting the room and hearing the swish of the door closing. Tiptoeing a couple steps away, Quistis was caught by an irate Squall,  
  
"Quistis! Have you seen my tv? Rinoa and I were going to watch a movie!"  
  
"Umm... why don't you take a Garden car and drive into Balamb tonight... My treat! The docks are beautiful this time of year."  
  
Squall looked skeptically at the blonde SeeD, but didn't press her as she pointed to Selphie's room and letting out a knowledgeable sigh.  
  
"You'll thank me later!" Quistis called back as Squall turned to get his coat and change plans with Rinoa. Walking to find Zell or Dr. Kadowaki, Quistis congradulated herself for finding a story even better than Zell dangling in perile, and thanking whatever fate was out there for such a quiet night as her shoes echoed by the water. 


End file.
